1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to well design, modeling well performance and well monitoring.
2. Background of the Art
Wellbores are drilled in subsurface formations for the production of hydrocarbons (oil and gas). Some such wells are vertical or near vertical wells that penetrate more than one reservoir or production zone. Inclined and horizontal wells are also now common, wherein the well traverses the production zone (or reservoir) substantially horizontally, i.e., substantially along the length of the reservoir. Many wells produce hydrocarbons from multiple production zones. In flow control valves are installed in the well to control the flow of the fluid from each production zone. In such multi-zone wells (production wells or injection wells) fluid from different production zones is comingled at one or more points in the well fluid flow path. The comingled fluid flows to the surface wellhead via a tubing. The flow of the fluids to the surface depends upon: properties or characteristics of the formation (such as permeability, formation pressure and temperature, etc.); fluid flow path configurations and equipment therein (such as tubing size, annulus used for flowing the fluid, gravel pack, chokes and valves, temperature and pressure profiles in the wellbore, etc.). It is desirable to monitor production parameters and control production from each zone and through the various devices in the well to maintain the production at desired levels and to shut down or reduce flow from selected zones when an adverse condition, such as water breakthrough, occurs in the well. The disclosure herein provides an improved method and system for monitoring and controlling production from wellbores.